Two Kids No Consequences
by n1ghtw-ng
Summary: A collection of oneshots to do with the relationship of Cassie Sandsmark/Wonder Girl and Roy Harper/Arsenal in honor of YJAM. Cassie and Roy have always been drawn to each other, it just takes a lot to bring it out of them. { rated T for mention of sexual themes & swearing. }


**day two of fifteen for the YJAM writing prompts i'm doing! this one is for a ship i feel doesn't get nearly enough love, wondergun! (cassie sandsmark and roy harper(arsenal)) this is one of my absolute favorites! today's theme is songs, and this one kind of goes off ellie goulding's "on my mind"**

 **hope you guys enjoy! check out another story going up this weekend!**

 **r &r, follow&favorite!**

 **~ kiers**

* * *

 **Why I Got You On My Mind**

 **FEBRUARY 24, 2023**

 **WAYNE MANOR, 19:45 PM**

Cassandra Sandsmark stood up at the open bar. The lights were dim, there was music, everyone was laughing and talking and dancing. The tall blonde took a sip from the glass of wine in her hand, scanning the room for familiar faces. She noticed her best friend, Barbara Gordon, talking to her ex-boyfriend, Tim Drake. In the back of her mind she was bitter about it, but they worked on the same team so she couldn't be too angry. Next to them were the newly engaged couple who the party was for, Dick Grayson and Zatanna Zatara. They were talking to Connor Kent and M'gann M'orzz, longtime friends and teammates. They all erupted in laughter and a small smile emerged on Cassie's face.

Finally her eyes landed someone she'd come into contact with only a handful of times, Roy Harper. Mentally, she noted all his features; his broad shoulders, his muscular arms, his short, neatly kept red hair. Her eyes traced the outline the tattoos that were visible on his arm. They all meant something, she could tell that much. She figured they were also a good distraction from the cyborg arm he had as well. His eyes were focused on whoever he was talking too. Cassie wasn't focused on whoever it was. She didn't mean to stare at Roy but damn, was he attractive.

"Cassandra Sandsmark." A voice snapped, pulling her away from her thoughts. "Do not tell me you're checking out someone who we know has a reputation." An eye roll was Cassie's response to a very annoyed looking Barbara.

"But his tattoos...and his muscles...and his eyes and smile..." Cassie's voiced trailed off dreamily.  
"Cassie!"

"What?!"

"Stop it!"

"But he's cute," Cassie mumbled, her eyes flickering over to him when she saw him smile.  
"He's a player." Barbara pointed out. She wasn't lying, he'd slept with a handful of girls in and out of the League. Something about that drew Cassie too him, regardless of how bad that was in reality.  
"But he's a cute player."

"Cassie!" Barbara snapped again, "why don't you focus on a real potential boyfriend. Tim was telling me he can't stop staring at you." She hinted, nudging her arm with a wink. This time it was Cassie who rolled her eyes.

"You know I want nothing to do with him. We ended it for a good reason, Babs." The blonde reminded her best friend, sighing. The breakup was hard to think about sometimes, but usually it didn't bother Cassie. However Tim still knew how to plant himself in her head through Barbara, especially when he got lonely. A part of her still loved him, but she knew that was meant to stay as her first love. Nothing more, nothing less. They were mutuals now with the occasional flirtatious activity that sometimes Tim took to heart too much. Cassie had grown to be a flirt and it happened naturally from her end, without meaning.

"But he's a good guy!" Barbara pouted, "he'd take care of you!"

"It's over, Barbara." Cassie stood her ground, shooting a glare at her best friend. Sighing in defeat, Barbara put her hands up in surrender.

"Fine. I'll leave it alone."

A grin emerged on the blonde's face as she took another sip of her wine.

"But I still don't like Roy. He's pompous."

"I want to talk to him."

"No."

"Who are you, Diana?" Cassie asked, obviously annoyed. "Dammit Barbara it's a party and if I want to flirt I should be able to do so." To this, Barbara was silent. Finally after a second she sighed in defeat yet again.

"Do whatever but leave me out of it." She sternly told Cassie, "and don't come crying to me when he breaks your heart." And with that, the ginger disappeared into the crowd of people, not wanting to continue the conversation.

A part of Cassie hated these spats with her best friend. They looked out for each other and she knew Barbara just wanted the best for her love life, but something about this felt right deep down in her gut. Yes, Roy had a reputation and yes, she was aware but no, she didn't care. She wanted to have fun for once in her life, not play it on the safe side with a boy who'd coddle her. She downed the rest of her wine and placed the empty glass on the countertop, taking a deep breath and walking her way over to where Roy stood.

 **FEBRUARY 24, 2023**

 **HOTEL IN GOTHAM, 23:35 PM**

Roy Harper was a hard one to please. He had the attention span of a flea when it came to having conversations with people, especially ones he barely knew. However when Cassie Sandsmark marched her way over to him during the party, he felt nothing but a natural, drawn in feeling to her presence. She was gorgeous in her little red dress and black heels and her hair perfectly curled and pinned up to one side. Her eyes sparkled with the light reflecting off of the bright tiffany blue color in them. Her laugh was contagious, as was her smile. He wasn't expecting to want to feel things for her but boy when it started to hit him he made his move.

Next thing both of them knew they were making out on a bed in some hotel Roy was staying at while in town. His hands traced the outline of her sides and rested on her hips as their lips were pressed together.

"God you're so attractive." He mumbled against their kiss as they were pulling apart to breathe. Their breaths were heavy and their smiles almost identically big. There was chemistry between them and they were doing everything they could to keep it going.

"Well that makes two of us." Cassie winked, a playful giggle escaping her pink lips. In the back of her mind she knew Barbara would be scolding her but right now she didn't care. She was in heaven with the devil and was loving every second of it.

"You know, I'd love to see you more often, Cassie." Roy whispered against her ear, nibbling on it. That drove her crazy. A light red color flushed her cheeks.

"I'd...I'd love that..." She stuttered out, hoping she didn't sound like a bumbling idiot. This was her dream, at least, it had been the last handful of times she'd run into him. She had a bittersweet relationship with the feeling he gave her. She didn't want him to sneak his way into her heart because this all started out with a simple admiration for his looks. Before their current situation, they'd talked for three and a half hours at the party, getting to know one another on a more personal level. It seemed Roy was genuinely interested in her and that's what drew her in even more.

Next thing she knew their lips were pressed together again and their steamy makeout session picked back up right where it left off. As one thing led to another, articles of clothing were shed and body parts met, causing both parties bliss and alleviation of sexual tension built up over the last four hours.

The two laid there, curled up into each other under the down feather comforter. Cassie traced the outlines on his arms with her fingertip as Roy kissed on her neck. Both of them were content, and then Roy cleared his throat.

"I don't want this to be a one time thing." He admitted in a soft voice. "I want to see you more, Cass." This caught the blonde off guard, but she wasn't going to just say no.

"Hey as long as there's a real date every so often, I'll always be down." She joked, causing them both to laugh.

"Trust me when I say this won't be." He promised. They kissed once again, which escalated with passion quickly and next thing they knew the whole thing repeated itself, which neither of them minded.

Not once did Cassie think that someone she only had just a physical attraction to would capture her heart so fast. His sweet way with words and seeming to care attachment to her tugged at her heart, really pulling her in. This was the sign. Maybe it was fate that gave her the courage to talk to him, and to kiss him back and to go with him to his hotel and hell, even sleep with him. She didn't think he'd want more, especially given the past she knew about him. But he did and she was completely content with it.

 **MARCH 19, 2023**

 **BARBARA AND CASSIE'S APARTMENT, 17:00 PM**

"Why can't I get him out of my head?" Cassie groaned, plopping down on the couch of the small apartment the blonde shared with her best friend.

"I told you he's no good. No good whatsoever. He's rooted into your brain! It's a trap!"

"But he's so goddamn attractive." She whined, crossing her arms.

"Is the sex at least good?" Babs asked casually, sitting down in the rocking chair with her dinner plate in her lap. "I feel like if you're that attractive the sex needs to be good."

"Barbara!" Cassie's face went bright red, shooting the ginger girl a glare.

"Hey you guys have been sleeping together for almost a month now, right? It's a legitimate question." She shrugged her shoulders, taking a bite of her grilled cheese. "Plus you two go out on dates. Are you official yet?"

To this Cassie let out a huge sigh, shrugging her shoulders. "Honestly I don't even know anymore. Sometimes I think we are and we just don't need the label but other days..." her voice trailed off, "I just think it's friends with benefits..."

"Do you want it to be more?" Barbara asked honestly, looking for Cassie's honest answer.

"Yes...and no..." Cassie admitted. "Like, okay I want to be more than this whole friends with benefits thing and have a real relationship but I also don't because of-"

"His reputation!" Barbara cut her off, "I knew you weren't into the whole bad boy thing!"

"Shut up!" Cassie rolled her eyes. "Obviously that freaks me out, but also the fact that this is the first time I've been seriously involved with someone since Tim and with Tim I was the only girl in his life whereas Roy has probably had a hundred on speed dial."

"Well you're not wrong."

"Well you're not helping."

"Right right...well, it's really up to you. If you want to see where this goes, then do it. If not, end it." Barbara stated simply, standing up with her empty plate in hand. "You're a smart girl Cass and I know you'll figure out what to do." And with that she turned her back to the blonde and went to the kitchen to clean up, leaving a confused Wonder Girl to decipher her feelings for Roy.

"What the hell do I do?" She sighed, covering her face with a pillow and falling back into the couch, attempting to avoid all thoughts of a certain auburn haired boy who stole her heart.

 **JUNE 27, 2023**

 **GRAYSON-ZATARA WEDDING, BL** **ÜHAVEN,** **18:53 PM**

There Cassie was again, all dressed up, standing at an open bar with a glass of the house wine in her hand, downing it as fast as she could. The wedding was gorgeous. It was beautiful day and Zatanna looked gorgeous and everyone was happy and smiling; except her. Her flings with Roy had suddenly stopped sometime last month due to "reasons he couldn't explain". Cassie had accepted that but seeing him at the wedding with the Oliver's newest apprentice, Thea, on his arm made her cringe. Not that she was bad person by any means, but she was an ex of Roy's, that much Cassie knew.

Her heart was crushed because she didn't take Barbara's advice and now she was dateless to one of the biggest parties of the year for the Justice League. Originally Roy was her date until...things happened.

"It's hard, isn't it?" A voice spoke, snapping her out of her thoughts. The voice was familiar, yet so foreign to her ears. Turning around, she saw Tim with his arms crossed, leaning against the counter. "Watching the person you love be with someone else."

"Not in the mood." She growled at him, glaring.

"Well I am." He stood his ground, to which Cassie wasn't backing off from. "You know how jealous you made me, right?"

"Why should I care? We've been done for over a year now Tim."

"But Cassie I love you."

"Yeah well I don't." She blurted out, not in the mood to deal with such pettiness. "Now leave me alone before I snap and this doesn't end well for anyone." She warned him.

"Why is it Roy?" He asked, raising an eyebrow, "what is so special about that arrogant prick anyway? All he did was talk about the other chicks he was banging while he had you." He spoke, unfiltered.

"No, he wasn't." Cassie knew he was lying, or at least, she was pretty sure he was. Regardless she didn't want to know the truth.

"He used to talk about Thea nonstop, about how he'd go see her after leaving you."

"Shut up, Tim." She growled again, clenching her small, freshly manicured hands into tight fists.

"He said he was sure you were using him, so why not use you back." Tim had this shit-eating grin on his face that made Cassie want to strangle him with her lasso.

"Will you knock it the hell off already?! Do you know when to stop?!" She screamed, causing people around them to stop and stare. "Learn to shut the fuck up and mind your own goddamn business! Holy shit no wonder I ended things with you! You're a prick!" She yelled. "Now leave me the hell alone!"

She took off in the opposite direction, needing to get outside for just a minute. Quickly pushing out the back door of the venue, she leaned against the alley wall, taking deep breaths to calm her temper. She just yelled at someone's wedding, not just anyone's wedding, Dick and Zatanna's wedding. She made a mental note to apologize for that later. As she was finally starting to calm herself down the door opened again and out walked the second to last person she wanted to see.

 **JUNE 27, 2023**

 **ALLEY OUTSIDE GRAYSON-ZATARA WEDDING, BL** **ÜHAVEN,** **19:28 PM**

"Cassie what the hell happened in there?!" Roy asked, feeling a slew of emotions right now. He was angry she yelled in the middle of the room, happy to talk to her again despite the circumstances, and ready to murder Tim Drake for causing such a scene during the reception.

"I don't know, why don't you go ask Tim! Apparently you tell him every goddamn detail about your love life!" She snapped at him, her temper flaring up again. "Get away from me, don't you have a date inside?" She asked with tones of annoyedness, hurt, sadness, and anger in her voice all at once.

Roy sighed, "technically, yes I do. But right now she isn't who's on my mind, Cass..."

"So I am, right? Because I'm the girl who just ruined the biggest wedding in League history?" She asked, flailing her arms up in the air, "do you understand what I feel like right now?!"

"I mean, I can imagine..." Roy guessed, raising an eyebrow at her.

"I feel like an ass for causing a scene. Then I still have these intense feelings for you and could have really really liked you but you apparently didn't return the feelings and now I'm stuck where I was four months ago angry and sexually frustrated and hating men! Do you understand I can't ever get you out of my head?! Do you know what you've done to me, Roy Harper? Do you?"

"Well, no..."

"You've driven me absolutely insane! One minute you're in and we're almost dating and the next you've got another girl on your hip! That's so irritating!" She groaned, running a hand through her hair in frustration. "You drive me nuts and I can't understand why and how that makes me love you!"

Roy was silent after that. Love was a strong word, and he didn't know how to respond to something that big. In his head, he loved everything about Cassie. Her eyes, her laugh, her smile, their relationship, their dates...It was all surreal. He didn't want to lose it, but that fear of commitment lodged deep in his brain was never going away, he knew that for sure.

"I...I could have been so in love with you and now...now I don't know if I want that anymore..." Cassie admitted quietly, "but I want you out of my damn head if you aren't going to stick around."

Again she was met with silence on his end. Taking a deep breath, he took one of her hands in his. Her eyes looked up and met his, ready to speak but he stopped her.

"Look, the whole, committed relationship is a new thing for me," he started to say. "I've got this fear...of being alone and being left by someone who I care about, so I just do it before it happens to me. We were getting too close, it was dangerous...I didn't feel safe so I left. Yeah, it was wrong of me I know, and I messed with your head and your heart but look, I want to try again because you're in my head all the goddamn time, Cassandra Sandsmark." He admitted, "like you don't understand every other girl I've tried to be with doesn't give me the same rush you do."

To this Cassie was silent. For the first time tonight, she was speechless. She just stared blankly at Roy, blinking a little bit.

"This was a bad id-" He started to say but was interrupted by Cassie's lips crashing down onto his, hard. He gladly returned the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck to pull herself closer to him. They both hadn't realized it but this was the thing they'd both craved for the time they were apart. Their passion was a drug and they both needed it to survive.

"I want this to work," Cassie whispered as she pulled lips away from his, "but you have to be as willing as I am to step outside our comfort zones to do so. No more hopping around..."

"Deal." Roy agreed without skipping a beat. He wanted this, no questions asked. They sealed their promise with another passionate kiss, Roy lifting Cassie off the ground and her legs wrapping around his torso. They stayed this way, making out in the alley for a solid twenty minutes before realizing they should head back in and fix the mess Cassie made.

 **DECEMBER 24, 2023**

 **ROY'S APARTMENT, STARLING CITY, 18:20 PM**

Standing in the living room of Roy's loft, Cassie smoothed the wrinkles in her black dress out, impatiently waiting for him to finish getting dressed.

"Hurry up or we'll be late to Oliver's!" Cassie yelled, tapping her foot as she waited for him.

"Hold on, I'm coming!" He called, walking out of the bathroom in his red button up dress shirt. The sleeves were rolled up, exposing the tattoos that once captured Cassie's eyes. His metal arm was covered by the human skin camouflage M'gann had added to its programming so he could go out in public without blowing his cover. "How do I look?"

"Amazing, now let's go before we're late to dinner!" She rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand, dragging him out. He stopped though, causing her to turn around. "Wh-"

Cassie's voice was cut off with a kiss to her lips and hands instinctively going around her waist. Not that she had a problem with kissing her boyfriend, especially on their sixth month anniversary, but she didn't want to make a bad impression on his family. Or at least, what he considered family.

"You're gorgeous..." He whispered, pulling away with a small smirk on his face.

"You're an ass for sucking me in." She joked, causing both of them to laugh. "What was that for anyway?"

"For you being my girlfriend." He replied simply, resuming their walk back out of his apartment and down to his car. "Plus, you're hot, especially in that little dress." He winked, which was met with an eyeroll.

"You're a sleeze."

"Only for you."

"I still don't understand how after all this time, you're the only one who can actually stick in my brain." She mumbled, obviously joking but pretending to be annoyed. This was the game between them and to be honest she loved it. They both did. "Even being together you're still in my head all the goddamn time and I can't really figure out why."

"I mean it must be because of my shining personality or my charming good looks." Roy winked.

"Oh yeah, that's definitely it." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm on every word. Roy made a hurt face, fake gasping.

"Well, I guess if you hate me so much why do you let me kiss you?" He retorted, holding in a chuckle to keep his shocked face going.

"Hey, hate is a very strong word, I never said such a thing." She put her hands up in defense. "I just said I'm shocked you haven't pissed me off enough to leave or a reason to not punch you in the throat. She shrugged, letting her hands fall back down to her sides.

"Could I ever?"

"No, I suppose not." She smiled, getting into his car and leaning back into her seat.

"You're too kind to me, Cass." He chuckled, leaning over the center console and placing a single kiss on her pale, pink lips.

"Only because I tolerate you." She winked.

"Love you too, Wonder Girl." He grinned before starting the car and driving them to Oliver's for the first of many holidays to come.


End file.
